


a mix up

by blurrywrote



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Relationship, dude isn't interested, i just wanted kohaku in senku's shirt, someone tell luna already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrywrote/pseuds/blurrywrote
Summary: … or is it?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	a mix up

There’s bound to be an end to the long string of coincidences where they are no longer considered coincidences. 

Luna knows she wasn’t the brightest during her time at university, even now in this last minute tag along group she finds herself with she knows she’s not the brightest. 

But she doesn’t consider herself dull either.

_She is Luna, the Capable Gal!_ Her new friends think so too! She’s not had this much fun since the time she, along with the others in Doctor Xeno’s group, was freed from petrification. Sure, lots of difficult tasks at hand and still _a whole lot more_ ahead. But it was nice being there, she felt more part of Senku’s group than she did when working with someone like Stanely.

_Ah, Senku…_ He really proved himself to be the smartest guy she’s ever met, it didn’t take long for her heart to do somersaults whenever he instigated another theory, another plan, another solution. Seeing him work brought her either amazement or bafflement, whichever the case she knew she fell for him and she did whatever she could to get a date out of him.

The problem: the date never happened.

It pained her to hear Chelsea remark so casually that she and Senku were, in fact, not an item.

_That doesn’t sound like a proper relationship._

Oh, what does that girl know of this kind of stuff anyway? She’s a geographer, not a love guru!

Then again… Luna can admit that she doesn’t know how a proper relationship would work out either, having never been in one before. She’s all for finding out! And she’s read plenty of romances, watched so many films! Her father used to chastise her for putting more effort in taking notes on how to catch a guy’s attention than her medical studies. Jokes on him, she did both!

So why hasn’t any of her efforts worked out so far? She didn’t have to try so hard with Carlos and Max. Even a few other guys on Senku’s ship hailed her for her looks alone. The few times Senku praised her was after he found out she has two loyal followers she can offer to his side and when she cleverly sneaked away with a few more hands to the party. There hasn’t been anything else since.

Yes, she knew that he never actually agreed to be her boyfriend, a _real_ boyfriend, out of a genuine mutual attraction. Heck, they hardly know each other! But one would think that the point of dating was to get to know each other better. Which circles back to her problem: the date hasn’t happened, and it clearly will not be happening soon.

They’re all making do with what they can and working hard every day to reach the source of the very first petrification beam that plunged humans into the stone world. Luna doesn’t see why love can’t blossom among it though. If anything, a couple surviving and battling through every obstacle in a post-apocalyptic world until they reach a happy ending is such a romantic setting!

Luna hasn’t given up, she plans on making it clearer that a proper relationship is what she’s looking for. Senku may not make the time for it, or indicate any interest that he feels the same, but she’s confident that after a certain amount of time and trials that his mind will open up to the possibility. 

_The possibility_ , because she wants him to be sure for himself that he wants to be with her too. _What good is a boyfriend if he doesn’t even like you?_

Luna is not the brightest, it makes her doubly as stubborn to go after what she wants. Determination is a good quality to have, a desirable one even! For this long quest of waking up the rest of humanity, they’re gonna need all the strong will they can get! Luna adds that much enthusiasm and willingness to cooperate, anything for the greater benefit and best result, her contributions to the team will surprise you!

And she is not the dullest. So.

Back to this long string of coincidences that maybe are not coincidences.

Chelsea is a blunt trigger, saying what comes to mind easily without regard to past invisible social rules ( like how one should never ask a young woman’s weight in front of a group, because that young woman will obviously lie ). Despite the robed man, Gen, being awfully cunning and extremely skilled with words and deceit, Luna can at least appreciate his subtlety. Along with Gen, Luna was shocked to be asked about her weight seemingly out of the blue. And along with Chelsea, Kohaku didn’t see the problem with it.

_Ah, Kohaku…_ She’s a capable gal if Luna’s ever seen one ( and she has, considering the plenty female role models in the modern world ). The blonde proved herself repeatedly to be so strong and fierce, surprising Luna with her words of tactical advice throughout their journey that served useful.

Luna admires Kohaku, truly, from one beauty to another. And it was nice to finally hang out with another girl her age! Maya is way too boisterous and Charlotte is way too serious, two sides of a spectrum that Luna could never fit well with either way. Kohaku has her charms, even if Luna is more generically feminine she enjoys Kohaku’s tomboy attitude. The other girls Luna met on the ship were all lovely as well, though they’ve only known each other for a short moment of time Luna does miss their company.

Those other girls, Yuzuriha mainly, shared the same opinion as Chelsea when it came to Luna’s claim of her relationship with Senku ( they mentioned that he had been married for a brief time and _that_ is a whole case on its own ). So it just fell into place when Kohaku also saw it the same way.

_Knowing Senku, I knew it wasn’t like that._

Such conviction. Like they’ve known each other for so long. Luna supposes they have, going by what she’s heard of their travels before encountering America.

Luna likes Kohaku, really, really enjoys her companionship in these times ( especially in this adventure crossing South America ), so it troubles Luna, to put it mildly, that this long string of coincidences that maybe are not coincidences involves her new friend.

It was the little things that occurred between the warrioress and their dear science prodigy.

Luna knows that Kohaku is strong, but did she really have to help Senku cross some of the tougher terrain when there were other just as reliable candidates ( that wouldn’t pluck a string of jealousy in Luna’s stomach when they touch him )? Luna knows that Kohaku has steady hands, but did she and Senku really have to linger after a single touch ( a slip that an immediate grab to his elbow flies in and stays perched like it belongs there, a need for her long distance eyes that adds detail to their growing map and passing it allows their fingers to brush and stay for a second too long as their stares linger on the page and then give one knowing glance to the other and continue without another word )? Luna knows that Kohaku is dependable, but did she really have to hover around Senku as she did ( so close that shoulders could bump accidentally, hands so close enough to tangle )?

Luna knows what a capable gal Kohaku is. It doesn’t undermine Luna’s involvement in any way. It doesn’t make her jealous.

_But what if it did, a little?_

Even when it doesn’t make sense! There’s nothing out of what she observed that could pass on as anything more than two close friends who shared hardships together and are now tightly bonded through trust and independent growth that both stemmed from and is supported by the other. Luna can say the same about any of the other members of the Kingdom of Science. They all have a form of attachment that is unique and altogether makes them stronger for it.

So why does this long string of coincidences that maybe are not coincidences starting to bother her so much?

No one else has brought it up to attention, no confirmation that what Senku and Kohaku have may be more than platonic. Nothing gives them away, except for those small instances that keep adding up, building steadily like a monument soon too big for Luna to simply ignore. Were those instances always there? Maybe she’s putting too much attention to it as this science filled adventure can put a toll on anyone’s head.

No. Luna is not the brightest. 

But she is not dull.

She sooner decides to ask someone about it in an attempt to put her mind at ease ( or to add to the bitter fuel for the flames of morbid curiosity ), someone who knew both Senku and Kohaku just as long, someone who can be discreet.

Luna smiles sweetly as she confronts Gen. A simple question, what Senku and Kohaku are to each other. From her point of view, they seem so close! They must be excellent friends.

Gen smiles back just as sweet. “You mean, if I’ve ever noticed the tension so thick I could slice it in the air with my finger?” He shrugs. “Can’t say that I have. Must be all in your head, dear Luna, because there’s no way something like _that_ could ever escape _me_.”

Needless to say, it did _not_ help her feel at ease. 

Going around asking behind the back didn’t sit well with her, so Luna took the bigger approach, an initiative that _must_ bring answers.

They’ve crossed the mountains and after spending the rest of daylight climbing down, no easy feat with their set of equipment ( in this case, it is not funner to go down the hill with a bike ), the group was taking a good break which evidently led to settle there in the cool shade for the evening before continuing straight to the rainforest at sunrise.

Luna rubs at the soles of her feet, wincing on the rocks she sat on. No matter what, since starting the journey, she was always uncomfortable. Carlos and Max would give up their fancies for her in a heartbeat but she wasn’t the cruel type to ask such a thing from them even if they did offer insistently.

If _Senku_ were to offer… 

She cuts short from her daydream involving a shared bike and her hands hiked to Senku’s shoulders, noticing Kohaku tending to Suika on another softer looking formation of rocks. Luna was so impressed at how quickly Kohaku reacted in order to save little Suika from a lethal fall, she can’t help but to admire further as the blonde continues to care for the younger girl. Kohaku displays a great amount of strength and agility, it’s such a striking contrast to her gentler nature when it came to looking after her close friends and loved ones.

Luna sees Chelsea join the pair of girls with something wrapped in her hands, presumably food, and Kohaku pats Suika’s melon head before leaving the youngest of the group to their bonding. Kohaku sits herself close to Luna with a sigh.

The pink haired girl offers a smile. “That was really intense back there.”

She’s met with a hum as Kohaku rolls her shoulders. “Yeah, and more to come, no doubt about it.”

“Suika is really lucky to have you,” is said with a soft timbre, meant for reassurance.

Kohaku’s adrenaline since climbing down had lessened, but now her posture relaxes. “Thank you. I’m lucky to have her too.”

Luna nods before biting her bottom lip, pausing briefly to make up her mind about this confrontation. “Hey, um, I have a question.”

Kohaku follows Luna’s example of taking off her shoes to rub her feet, her legs criss cross and the lift of her dress exposes more thigh. “Yeah?”

Luna avoids staring. She doesn’t pay attention to how much effort that takes. “It’s just… I’ve been talking with Gen about some things, trying to confirm some interesting stuff I heard about Senku.”

A blonde brow raises, blue eyes stare at Luna directly. “Stuff like?”

“Well… I learned that the girl he was married to is your sister?” The sentence trails off weakly, but it is heard all the same. It is not exactly what Luna wants to talk about, but it’s a start.

This earns a laugh. “That was a while ago, I sometimes forget it even happened.”

Seeing as the question was met with amusement, it boosted Luna’s confidence to prod further. She raises her knees up, resting her chin on them, and hugs her legs. Just two girls having an idle chat about a guy that one of them likes as boyfriend material.

“That doesn’t feel odd to you? Working with your sister’s ex?”

“It lasted all of two minutes, so not really.”

Luna’s eyes widen. She didn’t hear that part before! Is Senku that flimsy with relationships? No, there must be more to it. In any case, it leaves her feeling better that his past engagement was nothing serious.

“Oh. I have another question then.” When she’s not discouraged, she leans a bit forward. “Is it true that you kissed Senku?”

That one was much more on the nose. It must have caught Kohaku off guard, her first reaction is to lift her eyebrows before her eyes roll.

“Gen told you that too?”

“For his safety, I don’t want to confirm.”

“You don’t have to worry,” Kohaku replies, then she stands. She talks as though as she’s answering Luna’s hidden question, instincts too sharp to have any underlying motives fly past her head. “That kiss was nothing.”

Luna’s head perks up. “Really?”

“Really.” Kohaku carries her stone shoes by their strings in one hand. She’s smiling. “Best not to ask Gen anything else. He lives to stir people up.”

That makes sense. And when Luna nods her head to agree, as her unease disappears for the night, she thinks she could finally put this to rest. Kohaku had erased any possibility of an attraction toward Senku. That kiss, if it really was a kiss, meant nothing. Luna goes to sleep that night feeling lighter.

She is not the brightest.

She is not dull.

This long string of coincidences that maybe are not coincidences.

It was either getting longer or she was getting upset over nothing. The tasks they have at hand get her mind off of it, going through the forest scared her out of thinking about how Suika liked to hang on to both Senku's and Kohaku’s hands at the same time.

Suika hanged on to both Chrome’s and Kohaku’s hands too, so Luna shrugs this incident off.

But then came the biggest coincidence of them all.

After another long day in the forest, they set up camp near a moving river. Luna and Chelsea normally share a tent, she’s seen Kohaku and Suika slumber on trees and Luna wonders how that could be any more comfortable than a sack on the natural ground.

For tonight, Suika joins Chrome. Which doesn’t ring any alarm bells. The sleeping chart is more flexible than the motorcycle sitting arrangement.

Luna doesn’t question where or how the others go about resting, she only notes where Senku sets up when he decides to actually sleep and calls it a night. He usually bundles up in a sleeping bag and snoozes under the open sky. Luna is not as inclined to do the same, but she sometimes leaves the tent entrance open to take a peek at him. _To feel the campfire better_ , was her explanation to Chelsea when the spectacled girl asked about it.

This time, Senku set up a tent. Near the river. Slightly apart from the others. That doesn’t ring any alarm bells either. Luna spotted some of the guys, such as Dr. Xeno and Ryusui and Gen, hang around so she assumed that they were discussing matters pertaining to the road ahead.

Everyone eventually left, even Xeno, and Senku stayed by himself. No alarm bells yet. Just another all nighter for the passionate scientist.

_He’s so dedicated_ , Luna thinks as she closes her tent flap.

Several hours pass and she wakes up feeling incredibly thirsty. She touches her forehead, feeling it warm, and quietly makes her way outside to not disturb her slumbering partner. 

Luna, with an empty canteen in hand, spots Tsukasa on guard. The long haired man is leaning against a tree, his eyes open when Luna nears and he nods at her. She smiles and nods back. With such a great man looking after them, they can all catch an easy amount of rest.

_… Wasn’t Kohaku on duty this time?_

The two battle heads must have switched at some point. No one can expect to stay up all night to guard, it wouldn’t do the team any good if even one of them was exhausted from no sleep. The sky is pale, light, the sun still beneath the horizon but the dawn is beginning to crack.

She’s near Senku’s tent as she kneels to retrieve some water. The river is too loud for her to overhear anything from within, but she imagines a peaceful look on his face. She wonders what he dreams about, if at all.

Taking a long drink, Luna sighs in satisfaction and dips the flask for more. She twists it closed and rubs her hand dry on her dress as she stands, turning back.

And then Kohaku steps out of Senku’s tent.

With his shirt on.

That _is_ his shirt that she’s wearing, dim light be damned.

_Alarm bells_.

Raging, singing, loud alarm bells. It jolts Luna so abruptly that she almost drops her bottle.

Kohaku turns her head, because of course she would notice someone there. The two girls lock eyes, surprise on both of their features, deers in the headlights. Luna’s mouth is already open, but her voice doesn’t work and she doesn’t know what to say anyway.

_What the hell?_

Yeah, she’d like to say that. 

The long string of coincidences that maybe are not coincidences pile on and Luna’s hands tighten around her flask. 

Kohaku, as per usual, reacts quickly. Recovering first, the blonde smiles, innocent, her hair a placement of the bright sun soon to arrive.

“Good morning,” she says. With Senku’s shirt on. Like that’s normal.

Luna is mute, can only manage to nod, she can’t bring up a smile as big as the other but she attempts. It’s sheepish, at best. 

She feels intrusive and dumb.

Kohaku is merciful though and doesn’t point anything out, instead she motions to the river with her thumb. “I’m gonna take a dip before we get ready to leave. You?”

“Um, I needed a drink.”

“How’s the water?”

“Refreshing.”

She wants to see this as just another big coincidence. 

_Please, just let it be a hilarious accident_.

Luna tilts her head, her weight shifting to one hip. “Is… there something wrong with Senku?”

“Huh? Oh.” Kohaku quickly makes up her mind about something. “He’s fine, just a little sore. I checked on him after my night shift, and unsurprisingly he was still awake. Had to knock him out.” 

That… doesn’t sound romantic?

“I could’ve checked on him,” Luna says, glad to have her voice firmer now. “If his wounds are bothering him, I can help with that.”

Kohaku scratches the back of her head. “I didn’t want to wake you over a small matter.”

_It’s not a small matter_. 

She’s wearing his shirt!

“If it’s alright and if he’s awake now,” Luna continues, “maybe I can double check him? It’s a _gunshot_ wound, so—”

Kohaku raises her hand and Luna bites down her tongue, but nothing happens. The village girl steps away from the tent, nonchalant and unperturbed at the idea.

“Check on him if you want. He’s asleep so just be—”

“Good morning ladies!”

A third voice interrupts and they turn to see Ryusui, a flask is tied to his wrist and one can only assume that he also woke up to refill it. His chipper attitude is none any less so early in the day. He pauses though when he’s closer to the two, taking a sniff at the tense-not-tense atmosphere.

Ryusui’s eyes land on Kohaku and her state of dress, his canines show in his grin. “ _Very_ good morning to you.”

Kohaku doesn’t look amused and she takes this as her cue to leave. “I’ll see you later.”

Luna doesn’t see anything underneath the shirt, only Kohaku’s bizarre shoes haphazardly strapped on to her ankles. 

With the lioness gone from the entrance, Luna tries to take a step in. But now Ryusui touches her shoulder, his grin gone and his smile sympathetic. Luna does not like that look.

As quick as Kohaku left, Ryusui lifts the tent’s flap and makes his way inside. “I actually have something to discuss with Senku, so pardon the intrusion and if you don’t mind Luna…”

She doesn’t get to protest, she hears a groggy commotion and the tent is closed to her before she can see anything else. A few steps away and she can just make out Senku’s voice. _I don’t want to hear it_ , or something along those lines. He doesn’t sound pleased for the added company, so maybe it’s better to leave it for now.

When Luna is back in her tent, she buries herself under the blanket. She is not able to go back to sleep. Instead, she watches as the day outside gets brighter. The snores from the others lessen as one by one they rise up. Kohaku must have landed on a tree somewhere before anyone else noticed.

A late night visit that no one else knew about, that’s what she just witnessed, wasn’t it?

Luna is not the brightest.

She is not dull.

And this long string of coincidences that maybe are not coincidences are beginning to be definite.

Chelsea gets up and Luna can’t pretend to snooze anymore, so she drinks half of her water before rejoining the outside. Tsukasa is there, speaking to a Kohaku-clothed Kohaku. Luna looks up but there is no article of clothes to be seen hanging on the branches.

Of course, Kohaku could have just gone back to Senku’s tent after she left.

The tents are down and the others are all as active as ever, preparing for whatever comes next. Senku doesn’t show up yet but Gen heads in that direction. Chrome passes by and Luna stops him with a finger to his shoulder.

“Hey,” she starts casually, “is it normal for friends to share clothes?”

“Yes?” Brown eyes give her a brief look down. “Do you want a shirt or…?”

She smiles and shakes her head. “Oh, no, I was wondering if it’s something Kohaku likes to do.”

“Kohaku?” Chrome taps his chin. “Sure, she used to wear my pants all the time.”

“She did?” Her growing anxiety falters. So it _could_ just be all a hilarious accident!

“Yeah, we grew up together so that kind of stuff is no big deal.”

“And Senku?”

“Don’t know.” The brunet shrugs. “You could ask Taiju. But Kohaku wears whatever she likes, if you ask to switch dresses with her I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Ah, y-yes.” Not at all what Luna had in mind, but the image of Kohaku in her dress looks… better than witnessing her in Senku’s shirt, anyway.

_Wait, what is she thinking about?_

Chrome snaps her out of it. “We’re gonna head out after everyone’s eaten, so make sure you’re ready.”

She doesn’t feel hungry, but Francois makes the best breakfast ( and lunch and dinner and every meal in between ), so Luna is able to scarf it down. She’s almost done when Senku finally arrives with Gen and Ryusui and their things in tow.

He has his shirt back.

And he doesn’t look at Kohaku’s direction. But he does make brief eye contact with Luna and that sends a pleasurable tingle down her spine.

She doesn’t notice when part of her food drops to her leg until Carlos mentions it and Max hurriedly suggests for her to use his kerchief. Senku breaks away first and Luna sighs. She flicks the small bite away.

Rubber boots on and on the trail once again, Luna steadily finds a way to match Senku's pace. Her heart flutters as the morning’s events slowly fades away from her system, she decides that they don’t matter when she could walk beside him like this.

“H-how are you feeling today?” she asks, kindly.

“Good,” is his short response, voice inviting. His eyes stay glued to his map while he is able to take careful steps through the dense rainforest. Chelsea is at the lead, so he could be mirroring her steps.

Luna adjusts the straps over her shoulders. “Do you not feel sore?”

He hums then looks at her with a nice smile. She could melt.

“I feel fine. It’s thanks to your efforts that the wound is healing nicely.”

She beams. “I see. I’m so glad, I—”

There’s a dark spot on his neck. It was no bigger than her thumb, and it was perfectly hidden by the collar of Senku’s shirt. As he shifts more, it becomes noticeable.

Luna can’t help but to point it out. “Oh, there’s…”

Senku scowls and clicks his tongue, his hand flying up to smack the side of his neck. Luna blinks in surprise.

“Damn mosquitoes,” he mutters, then takes out that _disgusting_ bottle ( useful, but _awful_ ). “Guess I should apply some more. Want some?”

“N-no thanks,” Luna makes her escape and takes a step back.

“Mosquitoes, huh?” Gen comments behind her, and Luna turns her head to see him patting Kohaku’s arm. “My, my, there’s a big one right here!”

Luna doesn’t see anything but she wouldn’t want to anyway, so she steps even further away from the head group as Kohaku punches Gen’s shoulder, who winces but still continues to laugh as he apologizes. Chelsea laughs along and swears that she doesn’t see any of their pesky blood sucking friends around but Senku affirms that there definitely is.

The pink girl finds herself alongside Tsukasa, whose giant presence makes her feel small but pleasantly not in a bad way. 

After a shy giggle, Luna speaks. “And how was your evening? Did you get enough rest?”

The man nods. “Peaceful. Not a bump in the night.” 

His eyes look straight ahead. Luna follows his gaze to see Senku wave Kohaku over to him.

“The river,” Tsukasa continues, “was very calming to listen to.”

Moving water. Loud enough to drown hollow thoughts, and bumps in the night. Senku’s tent just by it.

Luna gulps. She watches as Senku leans in and whispers something in Kohaku’s ear, and the girl tucks a strand of her hair behind her other ear. So soft, that move. Chelsea and Gen don’t pay any mind to it.

But Luna does mind it.

Her eyes are on Kohaku’s back. The blue of her dress fits the warrior so snuggly, then out at her thighs like the petals of a wildflower, the shorts underneath stretch with the every muscle movement of her powerful legs. The katana strapped to her back is a silver wing. All of her is savage and pretty.

Luna is not jealous.

Senku’s shirt must smell like Kohaku right now.

Luna is not the brightest.

Where was Kohaku’s dress when she only had Senku’s shirt on?

Luna is not dull either.

What did Ryusui want to talk about with Senku when he clearly only aimed to refill his empty canteen?

This long string of coincidences that maybe are not coincidences is a long thread that makes her head spin and she wishes to cut it with the scissors of fate.

_I gotta try harder then_.

Everyone she’s asked has only ever called them friends. There’s no good reason as to why they would lie about it. So, more than likely, Luna has nothing to worry about. _But if the other case is true…_

Luna pats her cheeks to steady herself. “I’m a capable gal,” she whispers. “I can handle anything.”

In the books she’s read, and the films, there was always a second love interest. Sometimes it was a good friend. It didn’t have to end bad either. Luna doesn’t want Kohaku as a rival, but if it was something that _has_ to happen… 

She’s always been headstrong, done a list of things before now in order to get an intelligent guy for a boyfriend. And there was no one else more qualified than Senku in her eyes.

Her mind has been made up since the moment she knew she found the one for her. She’s waited a hundred years for a chance, after all. Doesn’t she deserve that happy ending?

It doesn’t matter if she isn’t the brightest or if she _is_ a little bit dull, or if this long string of coincidences that maybe are not coincidences keep adding on. They will stay as only mere coincidences in the end.

“Miss Capable Gal,” she hears Tsukasa say. “Watch your step.”

She only gets a second long warning before her foot hooks on to a stray tree root and loses her balance. Tsukasa catches her with ease, saving her the trip.

Luna breathes out. “Thank you.”

“Let’s focus on the road, shall we?”

His voice doesn’t hold a note that would cause her to be weary, he smiles down at her as he speaks and his eyes don’t glint as if he’s figured her out. But his voice rumbles like thunder and his presence alone is intimidating. Standing by him makes her feel unpleasantly small now.

The girl feels her cheeks start to heat. The slip wasn’t a good look.

But it does not deter her. 

“Yep, will do!” She smiles and adds a spring to her step. “Totally focused!” 

Carlos and Max lighten up in response to her energy, Taiju cheers on as well.

“That’s our Luna!”

“Such spirit!”

“Yeah! Watch out Medusa!”

_Because she is Luna, the Capable Gal!_

And she _knows_ this string of coincidences is nothing but a mix up.

* * *

Gen pays little attention to the commotion behind them, his crossed arms hiding the light tapping of his fingers on his wrist.

“You can keep fooling the others,” he says, “but don’t you think you should at least let that girl know? Poor thing looks like her head will spin off.”

Senku and Kohaku look at each other, then at Gen.

“Fooling about what? Enough with your cryptic nonsense.”

“There’s nothing interesting to have anyone know about.”

They go back to the map, full arms brushing.

Gen sighs.

Maybe if the two made the better effort to hide the fact then this wouldn’t be an issue. Gen, Ryusui, Tsukasa, Ukyo, Hyoga… Basically anyone with a working brain can see it. 

Xeno more than likely also knows. There was a mention of condoms at some point after acquiring rubber, a safer quality over animal skin. Senku had ignored it.

Maybe they aren’t trying to hide it and enjoy the method of chaos. Isn’t that interesting.

As Senku and Kohaku continue to mark the map as they move, Chelsea drops the lead to join Gen’s side. The teen’s stare and smile is directed to the couple, dreamy and starry eyed.

“Such a proper item.”

Gen can only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> no one expects a bisexual awakening


End file.
